Piano Of The Heart
by Dandii101
Summary: Worlds collide in a way they never thought possible after an accident forces Aden to open up his feelings of anger and love. Annie's in a coma after alcohol poisoning herself and Geoff is confused about his own feelings. Will Annie make it through? m/m


**Title: **Piano Of The Heart

**Type: **Long Fiction

**Main Characters: **Aden Jefferies, Geoff Campbell, Annie Campbell, and new characters.

**Summary: **Worlds collide in a way they never thought possible after an accident forces Aden to open up his feelings of anger and love. Annie's in a coma after alcohol poisoning herself and Geoff is confused about his own feelings. Will Annie make it through? Or will Jeff be left alone in the world?

**Rating: **M

**Spoilers?: **Yes, to be safe.

**Warnings: **OOCness is to be expected, as well as sexual references, warnings will be given before hand

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters/places etc, however the main storyline and some original characters are figures of my own creation, actual story lines will probably be bent here and there =P.

**Note/s: **Most of my fan fics that involve music in any way, will most likely always have a piece of music to accompany it. In this case it's piano (as the name would suggest) so I'll post a "Now Playing:" note before hand as well a rating for the chapter in case you'd like to know exactly what I was writing about at the time =D.

* * *

**Piano Of The Heart**

_**Chapter One: Darkness**_

Aden ran his slim fingers across the smooth, cold surface of the piano's ivory keys. Gently applying pressure to the odd white or black key, the sound sent an odd hollow ring across the empty vastness of the darkened auditorium. The sound was almost eerie to Aden, silent and lonely, but ringing and clear as a bell.

His recent trouble with the people of Summer Bay had uncharacteristically concerned him. His usual façade of macho, egotism had failed to protect him against the constant glares and rude comments everywhere he went, keeping his head down as much as possible seemed the only thing to do. He couldn't even get a milkshake at the diner without Irene having a go at him.

Deciding he needed a break from it all, from everyone, even those he called "friends", Aden found himself yet again in the orchestra pit of the Summer Bay High auditorium. It was the only place he could be alone to ponder his thoughts and feelings…something his friends would surely pay him out for if they ever found out he was a little more deeper then he'd willingly let on.

Ever since Geoff Campbell had come to the bay, Aden had been getting himself into much more trouble then he could handle…The latest incident being that which involved Annie Campbell, Geoff's younger sister. It wasn't that Aden liked being an asshole, but after the loss of his mother he figured it was the only way to hide the pain he truly felt inside, even if it meant hurting other people. And besides, his so-called friends expected nothing less of him.

Thinking of the huge mess he'd made of everything, especially the recent events of being blamed for Annie getting herself drunk and putting herself into a coma, Aden sighed, placing his other hand to the piano positioning his fingers on the keys of the first chord to a song that came to mind.

_**Now Playing: **__Etude in F Major - Beacon515L (Newgrounds Audio Portal)_

What was once an auditorium filled to the brim of cold, never-ending darkness, was abruptly interrupted by the rapid notes of the piano. He closed his eyes as the song ripped and slashed into the fabric of silence like a sword through sheets. His hands rapidly passed over the keys expertly, playing a fast, jumbled, almost upbeat song to reflect the way he was feeling; confused and angry. Confused about why he felt more then usual concern about Annie Campbell when he'd clearly done nothing wrong, and angry at the general populace of Summer Bay.

All his feelings passed through his fingers and were thrust out into the voids of the dusty auditorium in the form of musical notes. This was Aden's way of dealing with practically everything, it was almost a drug to him and the consequences of him not getting this release would often lead to a clash with Geoff Campbell, or some other innocent bystander. Though, however much he hated admitting it, hurting Geoff was the last thing he wanted, since all the guy ever did was be the god-loving, goody two-shoed prick he was brought up to be. Aden didn't blame him for that, but it didn't piss him off any less.

* * *

Geoff Campbell finished up the last of his test, most of it having been rushed as he was eager to get out of class to see Annie in the hospital. He didn't want to leave her side but he still had school, something Irene had made clear to him that morning, when Geoff had argued about staying by Annie's side. As usual, Irene had won.

He noticed that he was the only one finished as he looked up from his paper to the clock. He groaned loudly; school wasn't out for another ten minutes still, ten minutes he knew would eat at him. Never in his life had he ever wanted to be by Annie's side more then now; be by her side to pray and ask God to keep Annie safe and bring her back to him. He'd thought a lot about what life would be like without Annie, and it would often lead to tears.

The worse thing about not being able to stay with Annie was the constant questions and scenario's he made inside his head, the darkness clouding his mind did nothing to calm his nerves, and he felt as though he was _kept _in the dark whenever he tried to ask Dr. Armstrong questions about how Annie was really doing.

Pushing back such thoughts he looked up at the clock, only two minutes had passed. With another groan he looked back down at his test, deciding to check his answers to pass the time. He'd only got to question 3 when out of nowhere a piece of folded paper bounced off his arm and onto his lap. He looked up quickly, trying to see who was the culprit of sending him notes in class during a test. Everyone in his immediate vicinity seemed to be concentrated on their tests, so he shrugged and looked at the teacher to make sure it was safe to open it. It simply read:

_Geoff_

_Sorry to hear about Annie, I wish you both the best of luck and hope that you both find guidance and hope through God and that our savior will deliver Annie safe to you._

He smiled, feeling a small ray of hope shine through the darkness that shrouded his life. Geoff looked around again to see who had sent him such an encouraging message, as if reading his mind, but once again everyone seemed too absorbed in passing their tests. It was comforting to know that someone was looking out for them both and from now on that person would be in his prayers as well as Annie.

"_God has sent me this note in hopes of lifting my spirits_,' thought Geoff to himself, still smiling. "_Let's just hope it's a sign of good things to come_." He folded the note into his work book and closed it.

Like a spear through his thoughts, the school bell rang loudly through the silence. A sound he was more then relieved to hear.

"Please leave your -" began the substitute teacher, but before he could finish Geoff was pushing his way past students, causing a ruckus, through the middle isle of the classroom, test paper in hand. Before the teacher could dish out homework, Geoff was out the door faster then lightening.

Making a quick stop off at his locker, Geoff threw his book into the mess of books and paper inside his locker, not bothering to take his books out, he slammed it shut and ran past, through the students shuffling past everyone to get to their own lockers.

He was the first to make it out of the building. Geoff, at breakneck speed, ran to the back of the school to where he'd locked up his bike. He had been waiting for what seemed like centuries just to see his sister. Just as he was locking in the combination to his chain, he abruptly stopped in his tracks as the sound of a piano spewing out notes at such an incredible pace and with such expertise that it seemed impossible to be anyone from Summer Bay High, or as far as he'd known, came drifting out of the open windows high above his head. Someone was obviously doing a bit of after-school practice in the auditorium, behind which Geoff locked his bike.

Geoff listened for a little while longer, the song, surprisingly cheered him up a little as he snapped back to the present, his head once again filled with Annie. He wheeled his bike out of it's stand and before the song could end, he was already out of the school grounds, biking in the direction of the hospital, praying in his mind that Annie's condition had improved.

* * *

Please feel free to review =)


End file.
